This invention relates generally to the field of pressure testing devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a device and method for detecting leaks in gas lines.
Devices for testing and detecting leaks in natural gas supply lines are of great importance to ensure the safe delivery of natural gas to consumers. Natural gas leaks in supply lines present a tremendous danger to residential customers and commercial businesses.
Residential and business consumers of natural gas frequently employ a delivery line connected at a gas meter at a point on the consumer""s property where the natural gas provider has positioned a distribution line. The consumer""s delivery line feeds a supply of natural gas to tributary lines connected to specific residential appliances, such as gas heaters and ovens, or business appliances and equipment.
When new gas service is established or when a gas leak is suspected, the gas provider performs a test to determine whether the consumer""s gas lines are capable of maintaining a fixed amount of pressure applied to the consumer""s gas lines during the test.
In some instances of testing, the consumer appliances are disconnected from the supply of gas so that only the delivery and tributary lines within the consumer""s structure are pressurized. Typically, this involves switching-off valves between the tributary lines and the appliances. In other testing instances, the consumer appliances remain connected for a more thorough test of the connections and components of appliances and equipment.
The consumer""s gas system is pressurized to a predetermined level. The level of pressure is generally higher when only the tributary and delivery lines are tested and lower when the appliance connections are tested, since the appliance connections are not capable of withstanding high pressure testing without damage. In the event a decline in pressure is observed, the consumer""s gas system is determined to have a gas leak requiring further maintenance.
However, where a gas leak exists between a tributary line and an appliance, it is apparent that high pressure testing of only the tributary and delivery lines would not reveal such a leak.
Often, gas meters include testing functionality capable of detecting leaks over an extended period of time, such as 10-15 minutes. However, the operator of the test must carefully monitor the gas meter""s test dial since the slightest movement may indicate a gas leak. When employing other test devices, complex and time-consuming connections must first made between the testing device and the consumer""s gas system.
Some pressure testing devices are large and difficult to move to rugged and remote locations where they are utilized. Frequently, these devices include complex pressuring systems capable of generating high pressures unnecessary for low pressure tests. The complexity of these high pressure testing systems adds to their expense and frailty.
To this end, a need exists for a pressure testing device and method of quickly and easily testing the entirety of a consumer""s gas system for detecting leaks. Further, a need exists for a small, inexpensive device which is readily connected to the delivery line without interfering with the nearby gas meter.
From the foregoing it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a pressure testing device and method for quickly and easily testing a consumers entire gas system. In accordance with the present invention, a standup pressure testing device and method are provided that substantially eliminate one or more of the disadvantages and problems outlined above.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a pressure testing device comprising a connector adapted to engage a gas line containing a gas supply under pressure. The pressure testing device includes a measuring device and a compressible pump. The measuring device operably communicates with the connector. The measuring device is responsive to variations in pressure of the gas supply.
The compressible pump has an input port and an exhaust port. The input port is adapted to receive ambient gases and the exhaust port is adapted to communicate with the measuring device for delivering ambient gas pressure to the measuring device.
In another embodiment, the pressure testing device is provided with a connector having a first side and a second side. The first side of the connector is adapted to engage a gas line containing a gas supply under pressure. The connector defines an opening extending therethrough the connector that is adapted to communicate with the gas supply.
The pressure testing device further includes a transmission line, a measuring device and a compressible pump. The transmission line is provided with a first end and a second end. The first end of the transmission line is attached to the second side of the connector for communicating the gas supply through the transmission line.
The measuring device is connected to the second end of the transmission line for responsive measurement of the pressure of the gas supply. The compressible pump operably communicates with the measuring device. The compressible pump has an input port and an exhaust port, the input port is adapted to receive ambient gases. The exhaust port is adapted to communicate ambient gas pressure to the measuring device.
The pressure testing device also includes a shut-off valve disposed between the measuring device and the compressible pump. The shut-off valve is capable of interfering with the communication of the gas supply from the compressible pump to the measuring device.
In another embodiment the compressible pump has a body with an outer surface defining an inner air chamber. The outer surface of the body is substantially collapsible by compression on the outer surface of the body by a hand of an operator. The compressible pump further includes a check-valve for inhibiting the flow of gas exiting the exhaust port from reentering the inner air chamber of the compressible pump.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method of testing is provided for detecting leaks in a consumer gas supply system delivering a gas supply under pressure to a consumer structure. The method includes providing a pressure testing device comprising a connector that is adapted to engage a gas line containing a gas supply under pressure. The pressure testing device further includes a measuring device and a compressible pump. The measuring device operably communicates with the connector. The measuring device is responsive to variations in the pressure of the gas supply.
The compressible pump has an input port and an exhaust port. The input port is adapted to receive ambient gases and the exhaust port is adapted to communicate with the measuring device for delivering ambient gas pressure to the measuring device.
The method includes attaching the connector of the pressure testing device to the consumer gas supply system. The compressible pump is then compressed by the hand of an operator to a desired pressure. The operator observes the measuring device for a desired period of time to detect a leak in the consumer gas supply system.